


Fleeting

by oldjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but also heartbreak, tbh idk what it is, there is spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldjae/pseuds/oldjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe youngjae wasn't deluded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a distraction otl. punctuation is off and its cheesy at some bits because I am the ultimate cheese ball :^)

for every secret smile youngjae would convince himself that it was real, or that he at least liked him back. it was a delusion, youngjae wasn't stupid, he knew that. for jaebum's charms were whispered by every throng of life like he belonged in fairytales or that he was a decesendant from the gods, Sun and Dawn, and that his beauty was equaviluent of Helen's but rather he governed on thrones and didn't sneak away in ships.

youngjae clung desperately to the idea that jaebum liked him despite the beautiful girls in fluttering skirts whose fathers dashed out money like it was nothing. it lead him to do wild things, unspeakable things with jaebum and other men alike because how else would he know that what he felt for jaebum was unlike ordinary feelings. 

jaebum would always chew on his lower lip and glaze over his body with a nonchalant expression on his face causing him to shift uncomfortably, willing his body to ignore the eroticism and focus on the subject. then when the sky was weary, jaebum slipped out of the grasp of young ladies and dashed through library columns, going deeper until he found him hidden behind a stack of books. youngjae wrote about it constantly in his entries. explained how the dashing Im Jaebum would look for him after hours in the deafening silence of the school library. youngjae would write about jaebum's handsome smile and how he would sit beside him and read stories about Trojan heros and their tragic fates. youngjae would romanticise jaebum's reactions and the chaste kisses they gave each other when they parted ways but it was far from that. youngjae knew he was deluded. indeed, jaebum would find him in the library but he was more interested in tearing every article of clothing youngjae wore and mouthing his neck and chest with his sinfully wet tongue than talking. they never kissed when it happened nor was jaebum 'dashing' but a slave to his own desires, projecting them on a willing but passive partner. 

youngjae would lose himself in the intense feelings that jaebum kindly shared with him. not moving too much in fear that jaebum would snap out of his lust, disgusted, and push him away. jaebum spoke in short, slurred words, pulling youngjae's body this way and that. youngjae particularly enjoyed the gentleness jaebum had in his haste to get it over and done with. the preparation to make sure he was slick and looser for sex made it an easier walk back home. 

"shit, i don't have a condom," jaebum muttered, snapping youngjae out of his daze. youngjae closed his legs and lifted himself up to sit whilst jaebum rummaged through his bag. 

"uh, i-its fine," youngjae choked out, involuntarily stopping jaebum from looking further. 

jaebum pushed him back down on their blazers slowly, nestling between youngjae's warm thighs and lifting his hips to meet his groin. jaebum flicked his eyes up to look at youngjae through his matted hair but the boy was too busy gripping the edge of the shelf, anticipation written all over his face and the way his body quivered beneath him. jaebum pushed into him swiftly but gently then proceeded to thrust his hips in an expedient motion, drawing out every breath of air from youngjae's lungs. 

jaebum chanted his name under his breath but it was too fleeting for youngjae to fully hear. he felt as though he was losing his mind and that soon he'd black out from the neurons firing rapidly in his body. youngjae barely noticed how jaebum lowered himself to obtain more heat from youngjae's body and proceeded to suckle at his neck to refrain from crying out loud for youngjae's inner walls clamped down on him and without a thin layer of plastic, it felt more pleasureable. jaebum's hands tangled in youngjae's fluffy hair, his forehead resting on the other's chin. when youngjae finally gave in and his orgasm hit harder than ever, jaebum leaned up to watch as he spilled his release over their torsos. enjoying how youngjae's mouth opened to give a muted scream and how his hands gripped the surface of his body. jaebum shortly followed, releasing his seed inside of youngjae and moaning loud enough for the caretakers on the other side of the library to hear. in his euphoria, jaebum leaned down and pressed his mouth against youngjae's whilst pulling himself out of him. jaebum moved his wet mouth against him, slowly convincing him to respond. 

jaebum broke the kiss, breathing heavily on youngjae and uttered the three words that caused him to have an out of body experience. it was brief and fleeting, leaving youngjae wandering if it actually happened. once jaebum realised what he had said, he quickly got dressed leaving a disorientated, worn-out boy behind.

and as quickly as the kiss ended, their questionable relationship did too with the looming of finals and their impending graduation drifting them further apart. youngjae threw away his journal, preferring to move on just like jaebum did. for jaebum, whose beauty could move mountains, was an ordinary person who could love like ordinary people too.

**Author's Note:**

> use protection, don't b like youngjae


End file.
